


Полетательность

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Котаро любил, чтобы все было быстро, ярко и по возможности со взрывами.И его новый случайный знакомый в эти параметры вполне вписывался.Было написано на третью Юбилейную битву в куроко-дежурке.
Relationships: Hayama Kotarou/Izuki Shun
Kudos: 7





	Полетательность

У каждого из офицеров Ракузан был свой способ вести дела.

Лео нравилось все красивое. Акаши предпочитал точное следование плану. Небуя использовал любой повод для хорошей драки. Маюзуми вообще ни во что никогда не ввязывался.

Котаро же любил, чтобы было быстро, ярко и по возможности со взрывами.

Так что в этом перевалочном космопорту он задерживаться не планировал: система Глизе 176 была тем еще захолустьем, из всех развлечений в столице — десяток баров, одинокий мафиозный бордель и регулярные бунты аборигенов против оккупации, из-за чего здесь постоянно дежурил взвод федералов. Все бары Котаро обошел еще в первый вечер, а местные синекожие лысые куртизанки его особо не прельщали. Можно, конечно, дождаться следующего бунта… Но Акаши очень не одобрял, когда его подчиненные задерживались не по делу. Поэтому Котаро собирался найти перевозчика и добраться до одного из спутников, откуда его обещал подхватить Лео.

Правда, перед расставанием Лео предупредил, что сначала нужно обязательно избавиться от хвоста… Но Котаро вспомнил об этом только во второй вечер в седьмом по счету баре (выпивка тут была дрянная, но зато очень неплохо готовили роллы с местным эквивалентом огурца), разбивая архаичную глиняную кружку о чью-то голову.

Его попытались ухватить сзади, но он вывернулся, оперся ладонью на барную стойку и перелетел через нее, смачно врезав кому-то каблуком. Вокруг кричали, хрипели, грохотали мебелью и били посуду, глухой музыкант в углу продолжали ритмично бить в барабан, и Котаро ощущал себя в своей стихии. Даже смех не удалось удержать — короткий и самодовольный: адреналин гулял в крови, голова слегка кружилась от выпитого, и хотелось драться дальше. В этом простом желании Котаро не стал себе отказывать: резко развернулся, ухватил очередного противника за шиворот и впечатал головой в столешницу. Вскочил на стойку, распинал парочку амбалов, наступил кому-то на ладонь. Увернулся от еще одного удара, запнулся, когда его подло дернули за ногу сзади, но удержал равновесие и прыгнул сверху прямо в толпу, издав победный вопль.

Противники явно этого не ожидали, так что даже не попытались его схватить и вообще начали по одному отступать. Котаро врезал под дых потному здоровяку, впечатал кулак в челюсть его брату-близнецу и отскочил назад, с присвистом жадно втягивая в себя воздух. Прищурился, выбирая, с кем бы сцепиться еще, хотя внезапная пьяная потасовка всех против всех явно начала затихать.

И застыл, приметив поверх моря голов серебристый блеск знакомых защитных костюмов.

Многочленные космолангусты! А ведь он обещал Лео, что заляжет на дно и не будет привлекать к себе внимание федералов… Вряд ли случайная драка в баре была в данных обстоятельствах разумным решением. Котаро даже не помнил, почему именно ввязался в местные разборки — да это и неважно: главное ведь — сам процесс!

Серебристые костюмы принялись решительно проталкиваться сквозь толпу, и Котаро опомнился. Оттолкнул с пути едва успевшего разогнуться здоровяка и метнулся обратно за стойку, к черному ходу: в подобных заведениях просто обязательно должен быть черный ход!

Ему повезло: на кухне один из флегматичных аборигенов при виде взъерошенного незнакомца просто ткнул пальцем в пульт управления, и целая секция стены отъехала в сторону, обнажая темный зев коридора. Котаро благодарно отсалютовал и ринулся туда, с запозданием сообразив, что это могла быть ловушка.

К счастью, ему повезло еще раз: коридор, оказавшийся очень коротким, вывел его в полупустую подземную парковку. Приглушенный зеленоватый свет, груды песка на металлическом полу и едкий запах химического топлива — словом, совершенно типичный антураж для окраинных планет. Удивительно, что тут вообще была какая-то рабочая техника!

Котаро быстро огляделся, пытаясь приметить подходящий транспорт, резко развернулся вправо — и едва не столкнулся с темноволосым парнем, который шел к двери черного хода, напряженно следя за чем-то на экране наручного коммуникатора.

Парень удивленно ойкнул и вскинул взгляд — глаза у него были такие черные, что зрачок сливался с радужкой, а бледная кожа в зеленоватом освещении приобрела трупный оттенок. Но Котаро не успел толком задуматься, насколько реально встретить на Глизе 176 умертвие, как парень тряхнул головой и вполне живым голосом пробормотал:

— Простите. Несложно пропустить, когда путеводитель путеводит неправильным путем, путая распутья и попутки.

Котаро не был уверен, что расслышал и понял замудренную фразу правильно, но от неожиданности хохотнул. После чего, осененный внезапной идеей, требовательно спросил:

— У тебя есть флайер?!

— Да? — ответил парень с вопросительной интонацией, явно не до конца уверенный, стоит ли вообще отвечать. Бросил снова взгляд на свой коммуникатор и удивленно приподнял брови.

Котаро еще раз оглядел его с головы до ног, невольно отметив затянутые в высокие форменные сапоги икры. По привычке облизнул клык, ухмыльнулся, а потом, не удержавшись от театрального жеста, выхватил из кобуры под курткой пульсар и направил прямо в лоб собеседнику:

— Отлично, ты поведешь!

Почему-то даже мысли не мелькнуло, что тот может испугаться и запаниковать. И Котаро не ошибся: парень медленно моргнул, окинул его озадаченным взглядом, задержавшись на стволе пульсара, и уточнил:

— Жидкоплазменная модель? Не видел еще таких.

Он повернулся, подошел к небольшому серо-голубому флайеру старого образца и забрался внутрь, оставив крышку приглашающе открытой.

Котаро задумчиво взглянул на свой пульсар — выходит, это какая-то особенная модель, надо же, Небуя не предупредил, — пожал плечами и тоже запрыгнул в кабину.

Внутри оказалось тесновато, но кресло было удобным, и приятно пахло хвойным ароматизатором. Котаро расслабленно откинулся на спинку и только сейчас вдруг понял, что немного побаливали ссаженные костяшки, а еще давал о себе знать пропущенный пинок по колену. Что ж, вполне ожидаемое послевкусие от драки.

Пилот выжидающе смотрел на него, положив ладони на штурвал, и по-прежнему не выказывал страха. Может, он решил, что это розыгрыш и пульсар ненастоящий? А, неважно, главное — поскорее свалить отсюда!

— Гони в доки, мне нужен ближайший перевозчик! — выразительно помахал ладонью в воздухе Котаро, на всякий случай не торопясь убирать оружие.

Пилот быстро что-то перещелкнул на пульте управления, запуская урчащий гул мотора, плавно поднял флайер в воздух, вывел из ангара парковки — как раз в тот момент, когда сквозь черный ход из бара вывалились замешкавшиеся преследователи, — и только после этого спокойно сказал, глядя в дисплей заднего вида:

— Но если тебя ищут федералы, в доках уже наверняка все оцеплено, не говоря уж о неизбежной задержке рейсов согласно протоколу.

Котаро тут же встрепенулся, вскидывая голову:

— С чего ты взял, что меня кто-то ищет?!

Флайер резко набрал скорость, отчего их обоих вдавило в спинки кресел, и пилот вместо ответа выразительно приподнял брови, указав на дисплей. Там снимком повисло изображение оставшихся на парковке вооруженных людей.

Котаро раздраженно фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди:

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь, раз в доки нельзя?

Он рассчитывал сесть на челнок-перевозчик до ближайшего спутника и понятия не имел, как еще можно выбраться с этой дурацкой планеты.

Не то чтобы пилот был обязан что-либо предлагать, да и вообще помогать Котаро... но он крепче сжал пальцами штурвал, потянул на себя и объявил:

— Я знаю облетной путь.

Из-за резкого поворота Котаро больно ударился локтем, но возмущение тут же сменилось восторгом: флайер так ловко вписался в тесный пролет между стальными балками мостов, что захватило дух. И, не замедляясь, они сразу же юркнули в извилистый лабиринт узких улочек. 

Треть планеты покрывали руины огромного древнего города, похожего на мертвую опухоль, над которой беспорядочным перекрестьем раскинулись арки современных мостов. Котаро слышал, что иногда тут устраивают нелегальные гонки, но сам ни разу в них не участвовал (не от недостатка желания, понятное дело).

А вот его случайный знакомый, несмотря на облик приличного домашнего мальчика, явно гонял по непростой трассе не в первый раз: он уверенно держал штурвал, не вцепляясь в него мертвой хваткой, а мягко направляя, следил сразу за четырьмя дисплеями и даже не думал сбрасывать скорость. Стены зданий и развалины металлоконструкций со свистом проносились мимо смазанными пятнами.

Котаро облизнул пересохшие губы, всем телом ощущая, как возбужденно колотится сердце. И, поддавшись порыву, спросил:

— Как тебя зовут? Я тебя как бы немножко похитил, так что познакомиться — самый минимум, который мы можем сделать!

Пилот быстро покосился на него, кажется, с подозрением, но все же ответил:

— Шун.

Имя оказалось совсем простым и коротким. Несложно запомнить.

— А я Котаро, — довольно кивнул он в ответ и запоздало уточнил, опомнившись: — Но почему ты решил, что меня преследуют именно федералы?

— А от кого еще тут можно удирать? — пожал плечами Шун, проверяя траекторию по боковому дисплею, и переключил скорости, отчего гул мотора стал низким и протяжным. — Ты не очень похож на клиента борделя матушки Шики, к тому же, от нее еще никто не сумел скрыться, не заплатив. Для этого надо быть очень быстрым и ловким. И любого, кто попытается совершить такой неосмотрительный поступок, потом осматривают в больнице, а то и сразу в морге.

Все-таки говорил он как-то очень странно: необычно и не всегда логично складывал слова. Голос у него был спокойный и размеренный, заслушаться можно, но при этом он внимательно следил за приборами и штурвал теперь сжимал так крепко, что от напряжения побелели костяшки пальцев. Котаро неожиданно для себя так засмотрелся на чужие руки, что смысл прозвучавших слов дошел до него не сразу.

Желание во всем быть первым едва не заставило ляпнуть в ответ что-нибудь вроде: «Полетели в бордель, и я тебе докажу, что я очень быстрый!» — но он вовремя сообразил, что это прозвучит двусмысленно. Котаро скользнул взглядом по белой шее и ключицам, заметным в вырезе сьюта. Не то чтобы он был в принципе против подобной двусмысленности… но все-таки не во время игры в догонялки с федералами.

В конце концов, Свободная Федерация так только называлась в конституции. На деле свобода здесь была лишь для избранных — как это обычно и происходит, насколько помнилось Котаро по учебникам истории и едким лекциям Маюзуми.

Мимо пронесся массив ржавых ангаров, похожих на гигантские пчелиные соты, флайер заложил довольно крутой вираж, вылетел на открытое пространство под перекрестьем двух высоких мостов и заметно сбросил скорость. Котаро извернулся, чтобы взглянуть в заднее стекло, но оно так запылилось, что ничего внятного видно не было.

— Оторвались?

Шун быстро взглянул на показания приборной панели и поморщился:

— Ненадолго. Так они нас быстро выследят благодаря тепловым датчикам-следилкам. Нужен финт.

Котаро развернулся обратно к нему и переспросил:

— Подожди, что?

Звериные инстинкты тут же возопили, тревожно предчувствуя что-то не то.

Но Шун вместо ответа ударил ладонью по какой-то кнопке, и из спинки кресла Котаро выскользнули плотные троссы, крестом пересекая грудь, сдавили так тесно, что стало трудно дышать. Мотор зажужжал, отчего корпус флайера мелко завибрировал, отдаваясь дрожью во всем теле.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул Котаро, не терпевший подобных ограничений, и дернулся, но тщетно.

На мгновение мелькнула досадная мысль, что это его теперь захватили в плен, и как вообще можно было так облажаться и ослабить бдительность!

Шун покосился на него, активировал такие же троссы на своем кресле, устроился поудобней и назидательно изрек:

— Страховка — это чтобы можно было испытывать страх безбоязненно!

А потом флайер резко перевернулся. Так, что желудок Котаро перевернулся вместе с ним и попытался выпрыгнуть через горло — особенно когда флайер вместо того, чтобы продолжать движение вперед, рванул брюхом вверх, благополучно презрев гравитацию и взмывая к небесам.

За окнами все снова замелькало смазанными пятнами, и Котаро малодушно зажмурился, борясь с тошнотой. И так и не успел придумать подходящее случаю ругательство: флайер в следующее мгновение затормозил, замер, а потом, судя по звукам, с чем-то состыковался.   
Котаро тут же распахнул ресницы и замотал головой, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Мир снаружи теперь весь был вверх тормашками, а еще в две стороны под ними — над ними — уходили широкие металлические полосы, массивные и тяжеленные даже на вид, как грузовая трасса.

Потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы догадаться: они прицепились снизу к полотну гигантского моста! Словно юркая рыба-прилипала! Ну, из тех, которые плавают в невесомости в поясах астероидов и паразитами прицепляются к кораблям.

— Как ты?.. — удивленно выдохнул Котаро, даже не сумев до конца сформулировать вопрос.

Сердце колотилось быстро-быстро, а еще хотелось смеяться от восторга и азарта.

— Турбины-присоски, — пояснил Шун, взглянул на него и улыбнулся, раскрасневшийся и довольный. — Так преследовали нас не заметят, сигнатуры другого транспорта скроют наш тепловой след.

Его черные волосы висели вверх, то есть вниз, открывая лицо, честное и чем-то похожее на старомодную черно-белую гравюру. Неожиданный ракурс, но Котаро, пожалуй, нравилось. Интересно, он сам сейчас выглядел так же забавно?

Шун заглушил мотор, переводя его в режим ожидания, и стал слышен низкий протяжный гул, а потом в поле зрения показался флайер федералов — новенький, из белого металло-пластика, похожий на стрекозу. Котаро прикипел взглядом к его подрагивавшему хвосту — а потом оттолкнул ладонь Шуна и быстро ударил по кнопке открытия кабины, проигнорировав встревоженный оклик.

Крышка немедленно откинулась, и Котаро, болтаясь в страховочных троссах — те больно врезались в плечи — обхватил пульсар обеими ладонями, пристально следя за замедлившимся вражеским флайером: федералы, похоже, пытались понять, куда так необъяснимо исчез преследуемый объект.

Котаро стрелял не очень метко, не умел терпеливо целиться, как Лео, предпочитал разносить всю зону поражения несколькими выстрелами сразу — но тут внезапно снизошло какое-то незнакомое спокойствие, мир вокруг стал кристально чистым и прозрачным. Ритмично пульсировала в ушах кровь, как бой барабанов. Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, потом задержал дыхание, нашел взглядом цель и плавно, почти нежно потянул спусковой крючок.

Длинная ветвистая вспышка, словно молния, прорезала воздух, порождая едкий запах озона, и вонзилась в корпус федерального флайера. Прямо в хвостовой передатчик. Флайер тут же резко вильнул и сбился с траектории, пилот явно пытался выровнять управление, но выходило плохо. По небу черным зигзагом зазмеился дым.

Все-таки отличная штука — эти портативные дальнобойные пульсары! И где только Небуя их находит для поставок?!

Федералам пришлось совершить аварийную посадку на крыше ближайшего комплекса, и в таком состоянии продолжить погоню этот экипаж в ближайшее время точно не сможет.

Котаро наконец спрятал пульсар обратно в кобуру — повезло, что хватило заряда для такой дальности, — откашлялся, проглотил застрявшее в горле сердце и выдохнул:

— Это было офигенно!!!

От восторга кружилась голова и губы сами собой разъезжались в улыбке. А Шун при свете дня был очень красивый. И совсем не похож на умертвие или еще каких-либо космических ксеноморфов.

Весь во власти адреналина, Котаро просто не удержался, потянулся к чужому лицу, тронул ладонью гладкую щеку… и импульсивно поцеловал в губы. Коротко и быстро, не успев толком распробовать, только чуть прикусил мягкую нижнюю, отстранился, внезапно ощутив совершенно несвойственное для себя смущение, и, чтобы его спрятать, широко ухмыльнулся со словами:

— Кажется, мне повезло, что я похитил именно тебя!

Оказывается, целоваться вниз головой — это тоже офигенно! Окончательно смазывается осознание, где верх, а где низ, все немножко плывет и кружится, и в крови пульсирует восторг.

Шун изумленно моргнул, глядя на него, дотронулся пальцем до своей нижней губы — похоже, Котаро случайно поцарапал ее клыком, как-то неловко вышло, — потом нажал кнопку, закрывая крышку кабины, и только после этого негромко ответил:

— Ну… вообще да.

И не стал больше ничего пояснять. Снова завел мотор, отцепился от моста, перевернулся уже на лету и устремился в обратную сторону, прочь от федералов — Котаро даже на всякий случай вцепился в подлокотник: синяков на сегодня с него хватит.

Но это все в итоге было даже круче, чем взрывы!

Лететь в сосредоточенном молчании быстро надоело, вестибулярный аппарат уже попривык к резким поворотам и зигзагам, так что Котаро внимательно оглядел кабину изнутри и уважительно присвистнул:

— Крутое у тебя тут оборудование.

А внешне и не скажешь — старенький пошарпанный флайер типового образца, такие теперь только и встретишь, что в захолустье окраинных галактик.

— У нас хороший механик, — улыбнулся Шун с таким видом, будто знал какой-то секрет, а потом резко развернул флайер боком, чтобы вписаться в узкий промежуток между зданиями.

И снова вылетел на открытое пространство — скалистый обрыв на окраине города. Дальше до самого горизонта была только лишенная жизни красная пустыня.

Котаро поневоле встревожился, оглядываясь в бесполезное заднее стекло:

— Погоди, мы же так совсем на виду получаемся, наверняка экипаж федералов был не один! А тут спрятаться негде! Эй, ты чего, поворачивай!

Но Шун совершенно беспардонным образом его игнорировал, только сильнее вдавил педаль, набирая скорость и со свистом несясь прямо в пустыню. Потом схватил передатчик, быстрым перебором пальцев ввел пароль и произнес:

— Птица летит в гнездо, повторяю, птица летит в гнездо!

Котаро недоуменно приподнял брови.

Передатчик расплевался помехами и невозмутимо ответил:

— Фантом на связи. Шлюзы готовы. Добро пожаловать.

Закономерно спросить, куда, Котаро просто не успел: воздух впереди них мелко завибрировал, а потом они словно пролетели сквозь тонкую стену прозрачной воды, как под невидимым водопадом, льющимся прямо из стратосферы.

И в небе из ниоткуда возник небольшой корабль класса S, продолговатый, серебристый с черно-красной полосой на боку. Только что даже намека не было — и вдруг появился! Котаро от неожиданности на всякий случай потер глаза, а потом сообразил и едва не поперхнулся:

— Барьер невидимости?!

Это же невероятно крутая и жутко редкая штука, тайное изобретение ученых Федерации, даже у Ракузан такой защитный барьер был лишь на личном корабле Акаши и то благодаря разработкам Маюзуми!

Шун посмотрел на него, с гордостью улыбаясь, а потом повел флайер в гостеприимно приоткрытый шлюз.

И Котаро оказался так впечатлен — не только барьером, вообще всем произошедшим за последний час, — что даже как-то не задумался, откуда у обычного гражданского пилота такой корабль. Первым выскочил из флайера в грузовом отсеке, потягиваясь и с интересом осматриваясь по сторонам, повернулся к вошедшим в отсек со стороны палубы людям, готовясь их поприветствовать.

А в следующее мгновение ощутил, как чужая рука осторожно приобнимает его сзади, обхватив поперек груди, и как к шее прижимается что-то острое и холодное.

Он на целую секунду оторопел, не в силах так сразу поверить, осознать предательство, и дернулся слишком поздно: игла уже вошла в кожу, и в голове тут же помутилось, все вокруг куда-то закружилось и поползло.

Его перехватили, помогли удержаться на ногах, хрипло выдохнули в самое ухо:

— Охх... а ты тяжелый...

Котаро из последних сил повернул голову и прохрипел:

— Ты из федералов?!

Внутренности словно завязало узлом, и тело больше не слушалось команд.

Шун со страдальческим видом поджал губы:

— Нет. Прости. Это просто снотворное. Ты в безопасности. И в безотносительности. В смысле — все будет хорошо, безотносительно того, что ты там сейчас думаешь или что скажет Хьюга…

У него получилась нервная торопливая скороговорка, будто он боялся, что Котаро не успеет услышать его слова.

В поле зрения появились еще двое — добродушного вида здоровяк и мрачный очкарик.

— Не понимаю, зачем вообще мы связались с пиратами, — процедил очкарик, разглядывая Котаро с таким выражением лица, словно тот был не вольным пиратом, а каким-нибудь липким астероидным слизняком.

— Потому что Куроко хочет помочь всем своим старым друзьям? — предположил здоровяк.

— Я задаюсь вопросом «зачем», а не «почему»! — огрызнулся очкарик и пихнул его локтем в бок.

Потом их снова заслонило лицо Шуна, бледное и почти обеспокоенное.

— Все будет хорошо. Я прослежу, — пообещал он, словно его слово чего-то стоило.

Было тоскливо и до ужаса обидно, почти тошно.

Хорошо, что транквилизатор наконец подействовал, и Котаро потерял сознание.

* * *

Пришел в себя он через неопределенное количество времени в своей собственной насквозь знакомой каюте на главном флагмане Ракузан. Несколько раз недоверчиво хлопнул глазами, уверенный, что ему снится, — или же сном на самом деле была вся Глизе 176?

Но за столом рядом с койкой сидел Лео и смотрел на него. Молча. И очень неодобрительно.

А не одобрять Лео умел весьма убедительно и демонстративно.

Похоже, с заманчивой мыслью про сон придется проститься сразу…

Котаро шевельнулся на пробу, пару раз сглотнул, облизал сухие губы и попытался как можно небрежнее протянуть:

— Ты специально ждал, пока я проснусь, чтобы прочитать мне нотацию?

Вместо небрежности вышло какое-то нелепое сипение.

Лео сжалился, протянул ему бутылку с водой и выразительно закатил глаза:

— Разумеется. Я даже успел ее трижды мысленно прорепетировать.

Котаро жадно выхлебал половину, ощущая, как смягчается пересохшее горло, и без особой надежды попросил:

— Сестренка, смилуйся!

Сквозь дверь каюты из коридора доносились топот и приглушенные голоса. Похоже, жизнь на флагмане шла своим чередом, ничего необычного или внепланового, да и Лео, несмотря на недовольный вид, выглядел вполне спокойным.

Но что же все-таки произошло?

Еще примерно минуту Лео сверлил его взглядом — Котаро на всякий случай попытался передать выражением лица, что весьма раскаивается, во всем и сразу, — потом вздохнул и устало потер глаза:

— Тебе очень повезло, что неподалеку от этой захолустной планетки оказались Сейрин.

— Это которые мелкие курьеры-перевозчики? — с удивлением уточнил Котаро, смутно припоминая. Кажется, он уже слышал это название пару раз... А, точно, месяц назад они даже пересеклись на вылазке, заинтересовавшись одним грузом! И самое удивительное и досадное, что груз тогда в итоге достался совсем не Ракузан.

Лео смерил его странным взглядом.

И припечатал:

— Это которые контрабандисты. Причем пользующиеся покровительством одного из членов Совета Федерации, — он снова вздохнул, тоже явно не будучи в восторге оттого, что пришлось обратиться за помощью к чужакам. — Мы передали им заказ — доставить тебя, контрабандой провезя сквозь федеральный кордон на пограничье между космозонами. Они выследили тебя по передатчику, мы сообщили им волну сигнала. Встречу провели в нейтральной зоне, тебя передал нам на руки их пилот, Изуки. Жаль, я бы лучше снова пообщался с их капитаном… По их словам, пришлось тебя усыпить, чтобы спрятать в тайнике.

Котаро заторможенно кивнул, показывая, что слушает, но мысли застопорились на воспоминании: как при их случайном столкновении Шун внимательно следил за чем-то на своем коммуникаторе. Выходит, на самом деле столкновение было не такое уж случайное? С одной стороны — лестно, что его специально разыскивали… а с другой — получается, это никакое не судьбоносное столкновение? Даже обидно как-то. Хотя в то же время больше не терзало так сильно ощущение предательства — он-то думал, что его федералам сдать собираются, а в итоге наоборот удрать помогли…

Стоп.

Изуки?

Тот самый Изуки, пилот Сейрин, который каким-то невероятным образом месяц назад обошел его в поясе астероидов и первым захватил капсулу?!

Лео вдруг погладил его ладонью по лбу, убирая волосы, и вздохнул:

— Ладно, отдыхай. Нотации я тебе лучше потом почитаю.

Котаро, погруженный в свои запутанные мысли, даже толком не заметил его ухода. Потянулся помассировать на шее след от иглы и задел пальцами нечто небольшое, продолговатое и шуршащее.

Под воротником что-то было.

Оказалось — сложенная вчетверо тонкая бело-желтая, довольно плотная… ткань? Нет, слишком жесткая и гладкая…

С детства привыкший к современным технологиям, цифровым изображениям и голограммам, Котаро не сразу узнал бумагу.

Это была записка.

Длинная последовательность цифр — ID для входа на закодированный уровень виртуальной Интерсети.

И четыре слова: «Ты очень полетательный. Еще?»


End file.
